Under The Bed
by TheatreOfVoices
Summary: Lot's of things can be found under beds, but Derek? and Casey? Dasey one shot. Reviews, no flames please.


"Spring Break 08'! Wooo!" Derek yelled as he walked through the door. Casey followed, laughing and shaking her head.

"Hi George." Casey said when he walked into the room.

"Hi Casey,Derek I have a favour to ask you two." George said walking in the room.

"No." Derek replied.

"I never told you what it was yet!"

"I don't care, I'm not doing it." Derek said, shrugging his shoulders.

"I need you to watch the kids tomorrow." George continued, ignoring his refusals.

"Why can't Casey can do it." he complained.

"You are both doing it, Casey can't do it all herself."

Casey opened her mouth to say it was okay but then stopped, smirking at the thought of Derek missing his first day of spring break for babysitting.

"Yes she can!"

"No she can't"

"Yes!"

"Derek you're doing it, so get over it." George said firmly, then left.

Derek scoffed and sat down in his recliner. _My first day off and I'm going to be babysitting. How fun._

**The Next Morning**

Derek trudged down the stairs in his pajamas, he had been up two hours earlier than usual. He went into the kitchen and sat down on the same stool he sat on every morning. "Edwin get me my cereal." he ordered.

"Coming right up." Edwin placed his bowl in front of him then sat down to eat his own breakfast. A few minutes later Lizzie and Marti came in and then in about half an hour, Casey. "Your up early Derek." Casey commented.

"So." he snapped.

"Whoa, how late were you up?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Whatever Derek."

An hour later Edwin, Lizzie, Casey and Marti were crowded around Derek's recliner asking him to play hide and seek.

"Derek please come on." Marti begged, pulling at his arm from the couch.

"Ugghh fine, I'll play but you count and Edwin, Casey, Lizzie and I will hide." he said, caving.

"Yay Smerek! Everyone ready, set go." Marti said covering her eyes with her hands.

Everyone ran in different directions, Edwin and Lizzie hid downstairs while the other two climbed the stairs.Derek frantically looked for a place to hide, after about thirty seconds he heard Marti yell "Ready or not here I come!" he ran into the nearest room, which happened to be Casey's. He heard Marti coming up the stairs and he quickly slid under her bed. He bumped in to something and then heard an "Ow."

"Casey?" Derek asked.

"Why are you under my bed?"

"I had no other place to go."

"There is a bed in Edwin's, Lizzie's, Marti's and your room."

"My bed isn't as clean as yours and the other ones were to far." he whispered.

"Tha-" she stopped when she heard Marti and Lizzie who had already been found walk past her room.

"I think they are in there." they heard Marti whisper.

"No let's check Edwin's room first." Lizzie whispered back, pushing her past the door frame.

"Close enough." Derek whispered sarcastically.

"Yeah, it's just hide and seek." Casey replied.

"I want to win." Derek stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Whatever" said Casey rolling her eyes.

Meanwhile.

"Found you Edwin!" Marti yelled when he popped out from behind the plant.

"You did." Edwin said, acting disappointed.

"Edwin, come here." Lizzie said, gesturing for him to come with her hand.

"What?" he asked when he was close enough to hear her clearly.

"Casey and Derek are both hiding in Casey's room and her room has a lockable door, from the outside." "Lizzie whispered with a devlish smile.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Edwin said, returning her devilish smile.

"I think so." Lizzie said.

"Marti, continue to look for Derek and Casey down here, we will look upstairs again." Edwin said innocently.

"Okay." she said nodding and hopping into the kitchen.

"Let's go." Edwin said, and they bolted up the stairs.

Derek and Casey,.,.,.,.

Click.

"Derek what was that?" Casey asked, turning to him.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." he said crawling out from underneath.

"Okay." Derek walked up to the door and turned the knob but the door wasn't opening.

"Uhhhh Casey I think they locked us in.:"

"What?" Casey said still under the bed.

"Yeah they did." said Derek sitting on her bed.

"Brats!" Casey spluttered.

"I know, aren't you going to get out?"

"I'm trying, a little help here?" said Casey attempting to get out from underneath the bed.

"You can't get out?" Derek asked, laughing.

"It's not funny my hair is caught." Casey said, getting upset.

"Okay okay I'll help you." Derek said getting on the floor and looking under the bed. He saw that one of her curls was caught between the frame and the box spring. He grabbed it and tried to pull it out but it didn't move.

"Ow Derek." Casey complained. He crawled under her bed so that his head was facing her and he reached up to pull her hair out of the frame.

"Okay hold still." he said and reached up to pull out the chunk of hair. She held her head still and closed her eyes, expecting him to rip it out, but he pulled it out slow and gentle.

"Uhhh... thanks." Casey said awkwardly.

"No problem." Derek said. They both crawled out from underneath and sat on her bed. After about 5 minutes Derek said, "Okay! I can't stand the silence anymore."

"Me to." Casey agreed.

"So how should we punish the brats after we get out?" Derek asked.

"I don't know you're the one who always pulls the pranks."

"Well we could lock them in the attic."

"How would we get them in there?"

"I don't know what should we do in the mean time?"

"Truth or dare?"

"I hate that game."

"Please, I love it."

"Fine."

"Yes! I'll start, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Are you friends with any of the football players?"

"No!"

"Sure whatever, your turn."

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Have you ever been drunk?"

"Derek!"

"Have you?"

"Uhhhh... yeah." she said, letting her head fall.

"I knew it to! Was it at Max's party a month ago?"

"You're only aloud one question, my turn. Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Ok, ummmm I dare you give me hug."

"Oh come on Casey I hate hugs...and...you?"

"You've never given me a hug come on."

"Fine." he slid across the bed and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Casey suddenly felt a strange warmth spread through her body but it disappeared when he let go. She wasn't the only one that felt something. Casey looked up and their eyes locked. Derek crashed his lips onto hers and she responded, kissing him back. When they pulled apart Casey said "You think they've found us?"

"I hope not."

"Me too."

**A/N Cheesy ending! I know that story sucked but i was bored at midnight yesterday so yeah... Reviews!! PLZ PLz PLz Review they are my faves!**


End file.
